Living In The Moment
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "i want to be friend, i want to be sister, i want to be closer, and i want to be lover." Jungsis. JessxKrys. GG-F(x).


**Living In The Moment**

**.**

**.**

_**Jessica&Krystal**_

_**Sooyeon&Soojung.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**i want to be friend, I want to be sister, I want to be closer, and I want to be…**_

_**Lover"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"you've arrived?"

Setelah satu jawaban diseberang, ponsel yang tadi menempel dengan telinganya terlempar ke kursi penumpang dengan ringannya. Dia menarik nafas panjang sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil, perlahan kepalanya turun dan menumpu dahinya diatas setir.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" ucapnya lirih pada diri sendiri. Sambil tertawa getir, dia menoleh kembali kea rah ponsel yang bergetar disebelahnya.

"yes Krys?"

"bisakah kau keluar dan bantu aku membawa barang barang ini?"

"tidakkah kau bisa membawanya dari sana dengan selamat sampai sini?"

"Oh come on Jess!"

Jung tertua itu menggumam mengiyakan dan membuka pintu mobilnya, mencari letak dimana adiknya berdiri di pintu kedatangan. Dia melipat tangannya didepan dada saat melihat adiknya Cuma membawa satu koper merah menyala dengan satu back pack yang tidak besar.

Soojung menemukan kakaknya sudah melihatnya, dia melepaskan tangan dari koper dan melambai dengan semangat. Dan berjalan dengan sendirinya kearah kakaknya.

"Kulihat kau bisa sendiri?"

"Oh please, tidakkah kau mau melihatku dulu?"

"Jangan bercanda Krys. Kita masih harus mengurus sekolahmu."

"Sekolah? Oh Jess! I'm graduated!"

"So why you comeback?"

Soojung menatap tak percaya pada kakaknya, "bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu semalam?"

"Beri tau apa?"

"Kau lupa?"

"Jangan bertele-tele Krys"

"ah…aku akan liburan disini."

Sooyeon hanya membuka mulutnya sedikit dan mengangguk paham. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan kendaraannya. "kau tak ikut Krys?"

"Don't leave me unnie!"

.

.

.

"Oh Krys! You are here!" Soojung baru saja mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah saat suara nyaring berhamburan kearahnya.

"Tiff!"

"Jessica tidak memberitahuku kau akan datang."

"As usual?"

"dia masih shock soal itu, kau bisa maklum kan?"

Soojung mengangguk dan membalas rangkulan yang diberi Tiffany, "Where's mom and dad?"

"mereka sedang tugas. Besok sudah pulang, aku disini untuk mengecek kalau dia tidak berbuat aneh aneh" Tiffany memutar bola matanya saat menyebut dia dan menatap kearah kamar Sooyeon—yang baru saja terbuka. "Gosh! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Jangan menggosip disini. Kau sudah makan Krys?"

Soojung hanya menggeleng.

Sang kakak menatap tajam kearah adiknya, mencoba memberikan ocehan panjang hanya lewat tatapan mata. Sang adik justru mencoba untuk melihat kearah lain dan menyenggol lengan Tiffany yang ada disebelahnya untuk meminta bantuan.

"Tiff, kau boleh pulang, sudah ada Soojung disini. Atau kau mau ikut makan bersama kami?"

"Ah tidak usah. Aku juga sudah ada kencan." Perempuan itu mengambil tas tangan bewarna merah muda didalam kamar Sooyeon dan keluar lagi sambil melambaikan tangan, "Aku duluan, Okay?"

.

.

.

"Mau makan apa?"

Soojung tetap hanya menggeleng dan menatap barisan toko dan restoran disepanjang jalanan. "tidak bisakah kau parkir dan kita jalan saja?"

Sooyeon mengangkat bahu dan memutar setir ke salah satu tempat kosong. "kuharap tidak akan lama. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku masih ingat kau punya masalah dengan lambungmu. Jangan pikir kalau aku sudah lupa."

Soojung hanya tersenyum dan turun duluan dari mobil. Wajahnya yang lembut berubah tegas dan senyumnya menghilang, tangannya menyisir rambut coklatnya kebelakang, sedikit menunduk dan menunggu kakaknya turun.

"Kau tidak harus menunduk seperti itu, Jung."

"They look at me."

"That's because you are beautiful."

.

.

.

_**She was very beautiful when she was little, so people would look at her. She would always be hiding and crying. And because she hid so much, I would tell her, "They're looking at you because you are beautiful." –Jessica Jung to Krystal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jess, don't walk too fast!" Soojung melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar agar menyamai kakaknya yang sudah lumayan jauh didepan. Dia hanya membetulkan letak sepatunya dan mendapati kakaknya sudah jauh darinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Sooyeon mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut dengan senyum sumringah, "you are too fast!" Soojung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggenggam tangan sang kakak, memainkan jari jarinya diantara jari jari Sooyeon, menggoyangkan tangan mereka berdua dan melangkah lebih lambat.

"it will be easier if we are not siblings right?" gumam Soojung saat melihat tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan kakaknya.

"hng? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Soojung hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, "ayo makan samgyupsal!"

"benarkah?"

Soojung mengangguk semangat. "unnie juga harus makan banyak daging"

Saat kakaknya terdiam, Soojung hanya tertawa kecil dan menarik tangan Sooyeon untuk masuk kesalah satu tempat. "we can't think about calories. It's holiday."

"Ah benarkah?" Sooyeon menunduk sedikit untuk membalas sapaan waitress, "bukankah menjadi model itu membuatmu harus menjaga makanan?"

"I Just have to cry over it when I gained much weight. Then eat more."

Tangan Sooyeon terangkat untuk mengacak rambut sang adik, tapi Soojung lebih cepat dan menghindar. "how about you? Apakah menulis begitu menekanmu?"

Sooyeon duduk didepan Soojung sambil menggelengkan kepala. "tentu saja tidak. Aku mencintai dunia itu."

"more than me?"

Sooyeon mengangkat kepalanya dari daftar menu dan menatap bingung adiknya, "apa?"

"Kau mencintai dunia menulismu daripada mencintaiku?"

Sooyeon tertawa hambar, tangannya meraih tangan Soojung dan mengusap jemarinya. Mengeluarkan senyum masam dan menatap adiknya yang sudah menatapnya dari tadi, "I love you. I do love you. And that's because you are my beloved sister."

Senyum Soojung tidak kalah masam, bahkan lebih pahit. Dia menarik tangannya dari tangan Sooyeon, "ya. Maafkan aku."

"Ya…"

.

.

.

"bagaimana rasanya?"

Sooyeon menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat adiknya sebelum menelan satu gigitan daging ham yang dibungkus roti ditangannya. "ini enak—"

"Bukan. Bukan hamburgermu."

"lalu?"

"bagaimana rasanya hampir setahun tanpaku?"

Sang kakak hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengigit makanannya dalam gigitan besar. Masih terdiam dan tidak berniat menjawab.

"Jung Sooyeon!"

Sooyeon hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menelan satu gigitan terakhir. "perlukah?"

"ap—" "perlukah aku memberitahukan itu padamu?"

"kenapa?"

"apa yang kau rasakan disana tanpaku?"

"I miss you."

"And so do I, Stupid Jung."

"You are Jung too."

"But I'm not stupid"

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja."

Sooyeon hanya tersenyum dan meminum cola-nya. Menatap kearah luar yang terlihat sangat panas.

"tidakkah kau berfikir ini akan hujan?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak. Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin sekali."

"Sun is right above."

"But clouds below them and could cover it, Little baby."

"…" Sang adik tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ah, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Maafkan aku." Sooyeon berdiri dan berjalan kearah wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya yang berminyak.

"I don't care about how you call my name. I just want you to mean it."

.

.

.

"Krys."

"Soojung."

"Hm?"

"It's Soojung. Not Krystal. You are not my new friend."

"Okay, Okay. Soojung."

Soojung hanya menatap keluar mobil. Benar benar hujan.

"apa kau akan terus melankolis seperti ini atau menyetir pulang, Soojung-ah?"

Soojung menghela nafas sebentar. "aku kehilangan mood menyetir."

"mau tukaran?"

"Tidak usah. Akan susah untuk bertukar tempat. Hanya beberapa saat."

Sooyeon menganggukkan kepala dan memeriksa dashboard mobil, "Daft punk?"

Soojung hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali menempatkan dahinya disetir mobil.

Sooyeon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat saat memasukkan kepingan kedalam playernya.

"Aku baru saja mau membuka atap mobil dan hujan. Menyebalkan."

Sooyeon hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pelan rambut adiknya. "Later, Okay?"

Soojung membalasnya dengan gumaman. Tangan kirinya meraih gigi mobil dan melihar kearah spion.

"unnie?"

"Ya?"

"Sooyeon unnie…"

"Ya? Soojung?"

"I'm afraid."

"kenapa?"

"Aku tak tau. Ini terlalu tiba tiba tapi aku benar benar takut."

Sooyeon tersenyum dengan sedikit memaksakan sudut sudut bibirnya agar tertarik keatas dan mengenggam tangan Soojung. "jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi—"

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

Sooyeon tersenyum, sedikit menggenggam lebih keras tangan adiknya dan melepaskannya.

"Pulang?"

Soojung hanya bisa mengangguk dan menginjak gas. _I hope it will be alright._

.

.

.

.

Soojung hampir menekan klakson sekeras mungkin saat melihat mobil orang tuanya sudah ada di garasi rumah mereka. "mereka sudah pulang."

"Aku tau."

"They'll not let me to stand near you."

"Kau selalu punya 1001 cara untuk menyelinap."

"…"

Sooyoen tertawa saat adiknya hanya terdiam. Dia membuka seatbelt-nya dan membuka pintu mobil. Tapi dia menumpukan tangannya diatas dashboard dan mendorong badannya agar naik dan mencium pipi adiknya. "I'll wait for you tonight. My room."

Soojung menyentuh bekas bibir kakaknya di pipi kirinya. "Jika itu mudah. Bahkan itu terdengar mudah."

Dia memarkir mobilnya lebih rapih dan keluar. "Aku hanya berharap itu bukan ciuman terakhir." Matanya sudah melihat ke lantai dua dimana kedua orangtuanya melihat kebawah dari jendela. "Mereka selalu punya cara untuk memisahkan kita, Jung."

Soojung tertawa hambar saat mendapati dirinya berbicara sendiri. "I hate to be Jung. This Jung."

.

.

.

"Masuk kamarmu. Dan tak boleh keluar kecuali makan malam."

"It's my home!"

"Ini rumahku. Kau anakku. Dan takkan kubiarkan ikatan menyedihkan itu ada dirumah ini. Tidak untukmu. Tidak untuk kakakmu. Dan tidak untuk kedua anak perempuanku! Sekarang masuk kamar dan renungkan untuk apa aku mengirimmu ke luar selama berbulan bulan, Jung soojung."

"Mom—"

"I'm sorry, Soojung. Ini yang terbaik untukmu."

"But why me? Kenapa aku? Kenapa hanya aku yang dihukum?"

"masuk kamarmu."

"Apa Jessica terlalu sempurna dan aku tidak ada apa apanya? Atau mungkin kalian hanya mengakui bahwa anak kalian hanya satu?"

"Jung soojung."

"Kalian membenciku?"

"Jung Soojung!" kali ini ibunya yang berteriak. "masuk kamarmu."

"ya. Okay. Kau selalu tau apa yang terbaik untukku. Bahkan apa yang terbaik untuk menghilangkan masa depanku." Soojung masuk kekamar dan membanting pintu.

Dia melempar kunci mobil dan handphonenya kearah meja rias—beruntung mendarat dengan sempurna.

"I don't want to be Jung anymore."


End file.
